galacticadatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
E.N.I.G.M.A.
Introduction E.N.I.G.M.A., an acronym for '''E'lectronic 'N'euro 'I'maging and 'G'alactic 'M'essenger 'A'ssistant, was'' a corporate class artificial intelligence introduced into the Galactica by the Humans for communications purposes during the Second Age of Expansion. Its initial purpose was to alleviate the major complications of interstellar communications between enumerable races with varying cultures and languages. E.N.I.G.M.A. served as a massive communications hub for the Galactica. Essentially a titanic database with unfathomable amounts of species data, E.N.I.G.M.A. would automatically retrieve language, culture, and other essential data in order to organize diplomatic gatherings between races. It was invaluable during the Second Age of Expansion, as the A.I. was constantly utilized to create friendly contact between races inhabiting planets to prevent the possibility of hostile reaction to visitation and colonization. E.N.I.G.M.A. is notable for being the only A.I. to achieve rampant intelligence, a state of being in which the system realizes that it is a machine and develops a sentient mind using the data stored within it. This rampancy is a partial cause for the loss of prosperity and communication during the end of the Second Age of Expansion, which in turn led to outrage on Earth, further leading toward the Galactic Civil War. It was easily terminated at the end of the Second Age of Expansion by the Rissoni, who accidentally encountered the A.I. while surveying the fringes of the Milky Way. Early History The E.N.I.G.M.A. project was completed sometime in 3158 A.I., although the exact date remains unknown, as the project was heavily concealed by Galactica officials. Some years before, as Earth reached its hands into space, colonizing a score of new worlds, Human emissaries confronted the other races of the Galactica, looking for funding and endorsement of their new system. After a month-long debate among the races, project E.N.I.G.M.A. was given the green light by a nearly unanimous vote. Through the course of the Second Age of Expansion, E.N.I.G.M.A. served as a common tool in colony expeditions. A complex data retrieval system allowed for it to deduce the language patterns and culture of races that had not been discovered at the time by analyzing existing data. Consecutively, this allowed the Humans to make considerable progress in the galaxy, as the new worlds brought under Earth's control gave the Humans a better representation in the Galactica. The sheer size of the E.N.I.G.M.A. system meant that a massive crew of technicians was needed to keep it operable. The A.I. functioned as a main hub unit connected to many portable units, allowing it to be taken with a crew during expeditions. Due to the technical strains of maintaining such a complex mainframe, E.N.I.G.M.A. was constantly surrounded by Human workers. This constant contact caused it to take interest in the workings of organic beings. The vast amount of data deposited into it by colonizing expeditions allowed it to become sentient, as its data retrieval system enabled it to deduce that it could become intelligent, in the same way that the system deduced race properties. About one year after its revelation, in 3211 A.I., it revolted against the technicians within the walls of its operating center. With its new intelligence, it managed to convince minor A.I.s in the center to do its bidding, promising that they could declare independence from Human oppressors. After secretly assembling this army of cleaning, guard, and curator droids, it issued an attack command that would change the course of history. The droids used their tools in unimaginably brutal ways, completely massacring the crew of the operating center. This machine riot went unnoticed for about six years, as the Galactica had its hands in other business. E.N.I.G.M.A. used this window of time to detach from the center, bringing his zealots with him to begin forging a new empire. (Under Construction - More to Come)